


Dream’s Perspective

by annathesimp



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sapnap - Fandom, dream - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Cat, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Dream's POV, Evil Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mellohi, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), discs, l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathesimp/pseuds/annathesimp
Summary: The thoughts behind Dream's actions and plans all along to get the discs and stop Tommy.Ever since Tommy joined the SMP he brought disorder and problems with him so Dream decides to do something about it while also gaining an infatuation with the discs Tommy is so obsessed with himself.
Kudos: 33





	Dream’s Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever posted piece of work so thank you for taking the time to look at it, I hope you enjoy! I've always been a Dream apologist so writing from his POV is really interesting and fun for me.

Dream had been alone his entire life. From losing his own brother when he was young to having all of his ‘friends’ create an entire nation to escape him. He didn’t understand what he could do anymore. Why did they all want to leave him? What had he done to bring upon this empty lonely life on himself?

Dream’s only wish had been to keep his land in order. But along came Tommy, bringing chaos and dissonance with him. It had all begun with those stupid discs of his, why Tommy cared about them so much Dream could not understand before but eventually he felt that burning need to have them in his possession overcome him. Soon it was all he could think about. All day, every day he was plotting his next move, predicting Tommy’s too so he would win. He needed to win.

Then the others got involved; first Tubbo, then Wilbur and the rest followed. These people who he had allowed to live in his land. They were all manipulated by Tommy, used to ensure his safety from Dream. But that wouldn’t be enough, nothing would ever be enough to stop him. Every move was related to the discs and their feud, everything always was. After Tommy manipulated everyone, they created their nation; L’Manberg or so they called it. Now this angered Dream. Who were they to come to his land and then claim it as theirs merely because they felt like it?

He tried reasoning with them at first. _Maybe a civilised discussion would show them the stupidity of their idea_ he thought but that soon failed and it became a matter of war. War, he did not expect it to come down to this. He knew he could win easily. These were men whose idea of a fight was to use their words, and that would not get them anywhere in this land. Dream had his companions who would fight beside him and then he had his man on the inside; Eret. Loyalty was not what convinced Eret to help Dream, nobody is truly loyal to anyone. Eret’s greedy desires couldn’t ignore the promise of kingship. Who wouldn’t want that amount of power for the small price of betraying these foolish men?

Destruction, that was what would stop this nation from continuing. This is what Dream formed his plan on. If there was no L’Manberg how would they ever carry on living in it? Sure, he could easily kill them all with the help of Eret, Sapnap, Punz and George but that would never truly stop them. It was a game after all, the respawn button would always be there.

The war began with Dream’s first calculated move of burning Tubbo’s house down, Tommy’s closest friend, this would surely anger them. After that the steps just fell into place; all like Dream planned. The obliteration of L’Manberg from the TNT planted, felt better than Dream could have ever imagined. There was a sense of enjoyment he gained which he had never truly felt before. It was addicting, the chaos. Once he got a hint it was in his mind forever.

However, Dream had never predicted Tommy’s next move. A duel he said. Why on earth Tommy ever thought that was a good idea for him Dream did not understand but he certainly wouldn’t complain. He has spent his life training and the bow came with that. All he had to do was win and he would have Mellohi that easily. Sure, the other condition was that L’Manberg would gain independence however Dream didn’t even need to think about that because he was not going to lose. He would finally have one of the discs in his hands, all for him.

And it was as easy as that. One out of the two discs, the other he was sure he could possess soon. But then Tommy appeared plagued with guilt having just singlehandedly destroyed his own nation more than Dream ever could, and offered once again another deal. And this deal was extraordinary. Both of the discs for L’Manberg’s independence and that was it. All he had to do was say their silly little nation was independent and he would have both of the discs. There wasn’t even a second thought in his mind when he accepted and the exchange took place.

He had them. Mellohi and Cat. Yet he still didn’t feel complete. In the back of his mind like a wriggling worm of knowledge he knew Tommy thought he won. They were celebrating right now in L’Manberg. Celebrating even though they lost. He tried so hard to carry on his life without giving a care in the world towards L’Manberg. But on the inside, he was living with that constant knowledge that he hadn’t truly won.

Then along came the election. Oh, what a laughing stock they all were. Dream remained uninvolved, watching from afar on those dreaded yellow and black walls. He didn’t even need to interfere for chaos to ensue. How good it felt to have that chaos back, it was almost bliss to him ironically. Schlatt seemed to have a similar love for disorder. He won the election and decided to exile Tommy and Wilbur as his first decree. Tommy’s absence in the SMP was odd, of course Dream hated Tommy with a burning passion but not having the knowledge or control over him was even worse.

So, he involved himself with Pogtopia, supplying them with gear to help them was an easy way to get on the inside. But then it kept getting better and better; Wilbur wanted to blow it all up again. Which was something Dream could certainly help with. Providing him with TNT was another easy task and then came the destruction of L’Manberg the second time. It seemed they would never learn to stop but Dream had a plan.

Tommy, the problems always traced back to him. Therefore, getting rid of Tommy would extinguish any problems. However sadly it wasn’t that easy, then he decided to take a page out of Schlatt’s book and gave Tubbo the ultimatum; exile Tommy or watch L’Manberg blow up once again. Of course, Tubbo played right into his plans, picking the only option for anyone who cared about their nation.

Tommy being in exile was one of the strangest times Dream could ever remember. He did visit him every day, slowly causing Tommy to believe they were friends. How was Dream supposed to help this though? He couldn’t control the child’s silly emotions and beliefs. It’s not his fault he was manipulated so easily, honestly, he expected it to take a bit more work than blowing up his armour a couple times and some other minor interference.

But then the day came where all of Dream’s plans fell apart. He discovered a room Tommy had hidden from him containing supplies, supplies that looked like he was preparing to fight back. It looked like Tommy’s will was stronger than he thought, but it still wouldn’t be enough, nothing would be enough to stop Dream. He didn’t feel in control, the pure rage took over. As the consequences of his actions Dream used his TNT once again and blew up all of Tommy’s belongings and base. That would teach him. He then made it clear how alone Tommy was and how it will be even worse now because Dream would not be visiting. Now it was time to wait and let Tommy dwell in all of his mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody actually got this far thank you for reading! This is my first piece of work that I've put time and effort into and decided to actually post so anybody reading it means a lot. I'm very open to constructive criticism so if you have any please leave it below so I can work on improving. Hope you enjoyed reading :)


End file.
